Warrior Cat Creator
by Echos Of The Storm
Summary: Hey there fanfiction readers it me Wolfsplash! So I was wondering around Thunderclan territory and then I found this twoleg item, from my knowledge it's a 'book.' It's titled Warrior Cat Creator. On the back it says Having trouble thinking or a Warrior name for you? Can't think of a backstory or maybe your warrior family, then this book is for you! that's wierd...
1. Name

**A silver, white and dark grey she-cat crouched, her whiskers twitching and her tail low to the ground barely moving. Her eyes were focused on a dried up, dead leaf that was slightly rustling for a moment a skinny naked taill showed. Wolfsplash moved forward with little, silent movements. The she-cat pounced but something tripped her up "what the?" Wolfsplash yelped she quickly glanced at the mouse under the leaf but it was gone "mouse dung!" Wolfsplash muttered. Wolfsplash nudged the thing out of the leaves and a rectangle shaped thing was uncovered.**

**Hey there fan****fiction**** readers it me Wolfsplash! Or ****Echos**** of the Storm as most people know me as. So I was wondering around T****hundercla****n ****territory**** and then I found this twoleg ****item, from**** my knowledge it****'****s a ****'****book.****'**** I have no idea how or ****why**** I can read it but I can. It****'****s titled as warrior cat ****creator**** and this is what****'****s inside**

* * *

><p>For the prefix of your name take the second letter of your real name. For the suffix use the second letter of your last name. F = Female M = Male<p>

A - F: Amber M: Adder

B - F: Berry M: Bracken

C - F: Cherry M= Crow

D - F: Dove M: Dusk

E - F: Ember M: Eagle

F - F: Feather M: flame

G - F: Golden M: Grass

H - F: Heather M: Hare

I - F: Ivy M: Ice

J - F: Jay M: Jay

K - F: Kestrel M: Kestrel

L - F: Lily M: Lion

M - F: Maple M: Mud

N - F: Night M: Nettle

O - F: Otter M: Owl

P - F: Petal M: Pine

Q - F: Flower M: Talon

R - F: Rose M: Ripple

S - F: Swan M: Snake

T - F: Tansy M: Tiger

U - F: Tawny M: Thistle

V - F: Vine M: Vine

W - F: Willow M: Wasp

X - F: Silver M: Stone

Y - F: Song M: Yarrow

Z - F: Blue M: Oak

**Suffixes **

A - Frost

B - Bird

C - Cloud

D - Storm

E - Ear

F - Fall

G - Gaze

H - Heart

I - Splash

J - Jump

K - Fur

L - Light

M - Muzzle

N - Nose

O - Snow

P - Path

Q - Bird

R - Ripple

S - Shade

T - Thorn

U - Flight

V - Tail

W - Wing

X - Tip

Y - Stripe

Z - Step

* * *

><p><strong>That's just wierd! I mean why would you just do a random name when you probably already have one? Twolegs are just plain weird! Oh well, so according to this 'book' I got Otterpath... that's a real wierd name. There's still more 'pages' I'll read them later, I'm too tired right now *yawns* Anyway what did you guys get?<strong>

**-Wolfsplash **


	2. Appearence

**Two felines crept in the shadows. The moon illuminating the stone walls of Thunderclan camp. "Why do you need me to help carry this thing" quietly hissed a grey, black and white tom. **

**"Because it's too heavy for one cat to carry it!" replied the other cat a white, grey and silver she-cat. "honestly Wolfsplash" sighed the tom.**

** "Stop complaining and hurry up Badgerflame!" Wolfsplash hiss - whispered.**

**"She-cats" Badgerflame muttered . The two cats sneaked out into the forest with the book on Badgerflame's back and Wolfsplash's tail on the cover to stop it from falling.**

**"Drop the book in here" Wolfsplash mewed, she motioned to a hollow tree trunk. Badgerflame dropped the book in. "Now go back to camp." She ordered. Badgerflame rolled his eyes and then with a flick of a tail he **disappeared** into the dark.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again fanfiction readers! It's me Wolfsplash again! I <em>finally<em> convinced my mate, Badgerflame to help me get the book out into the forest again. Oh yeah by the way I brought the book into camp because I didn't want it to get wet in the downpour last night. Anyhoo let's read the next page.**

* * *

><p>Great now that you have your name let's get the appearence for your cat. Take the colour of your hair and find it's colour down below; If you have two hair colours use the main one. Also if you get a appearence that doesn't match you can always choose or try again.<p>

Black: : ginger with darker spots on back and green eyes

Brown: Silverery grey tabby with green eyes.

Blonde: White with browny amber eyes (choice of markings)

Red: Black with ginger spots and amber eyes

Burgandy: Dark dark grey with lighter swirling markings. Blue eyes

Auburn: Pure black with amber eyes

Other: Pale brown with darker brown paws, tail tip and muzzle and a white underbelly. Blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Well I would be other since i'm mainly silver. So Otterpath is pale brown with darker brown paws, tail tip and muzzle and a white underbelly with blue eyes. Suprisingly it fits, like really really well *Glances at sky* Oh no the moons almost gone I better hunt for an excuse on why I left camp. I'll leave the book here under a pile of leaves. *Hastily scrapes leaves onto book.*<strong>


End file.
